SkekEkt
SkekEkt is a major antagonist in The Dark Crystal. He is the Skeksis court Ornamentalist, or designer, at the castle. His Mystic counterpart in the Valley of the Mystics is UrUtt the Weaver. He is SkekOk's second best friend (after SkekLach). He was performed and voiced by Brian Muehl in the original film. In the 2019 prequel series, he was performed and voiced by Alice Dinnean. Appearance SkekEkt's appearance is described in Henson's film notes to be "heavily made up with jewels and equipment of mascara". Personality According to the book "The World of the Dark Crystal", SkekEkt was described as an extremely vain and callous Skeksis who would gladly cause the death of countless animals for the sake of fabricating one cloak. He is shown to be blatantly narcissistic, being self-centered and self absorbed, in which when SkekEkt is not acknowledged as the center of attention, as shown when the other Skeksis bicker about essence during "his" banquet, he becomes annoyed by it. Despite this, SkekEkt is best friends with SkekOk and SkekLach, having an emotional mourning after the latter's death. Biography ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' Presumably returning from a diplomatic mission (actually being absent from the first three episodes), SkekEkt returns to the Castle of the Crystal, where the other Skeksis decided to have a banquet in his honor, in part of also celebrating the moment Gelfling essence and cheating death. The Ornamentalist later on participated in the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood with the others, confident in smiting the supposed opposing Gelflings until the resurrection of Aughra during the fight. With the Skeksis retreating, SkekEkt did as well, saddened about the death of fellow Skeksis SkekLach the Collector caused by the Darkening unleashed onto him from Deet. ''The Dark Crystal'' He was first seen in the prologue along with the other Skeksis replenishing themselves by using the power of the Dark Crystal. SkekEkt is later seen again when the Garthim captured Aughra and brought her in front of the Skeksis during their feast. After the light from Thra's three suns shone through the Crystal of Truth, the Skeksis and the Mystics combined once more into their original, natural states. The Ornamentalist was combined with his Mystic counterpart to form the UrSkek EktUtt. ''The Power of the Dark Crystal'' SkekEkt returns in the non-canon sequel series along with the other Skeksis after the Crystal is shattered once again. After commenting on the Fireling's clothes after SkekUng let her go with the Shard, he later join in the quarrel against the Gelfling guards only to be imprisoned for a brief time with the others. In the end, SkekEkt was once again merged with his counterpart after Thurma healed the Crystal. Quotes ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' ''The Dark Crystal'' Gallery ''The Dark Crystal'' SkekEkt.png SkekEkt.jpg Tumblr mql74nEAI21qc5cfho2 1280.jpg IMG 6182.png IMG 6372.png "Kneel! Bow!!".png IMG 6236.png IMG 9217.png IMG 9352.png SkekEkt at dinner.png Tumblr p8mikwbSM91wa7o90o6 1280.png IMG 0784.png Step off.gif Tumblr p8mikwbSM91wa7o90o4 1280.png Skeksis surrounding.png Seeing Kira dying.png ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' SkekEkt Instagram.jpg Being the Emotional Skeksis.png SkekSo Harvest the herd.jpg Skeksis, Attack!.jpg Trivia *In accordance to the Skeksis being based on the Seven Deadly Sins, SkekEkt seems to represent Vanity which is called Pride. *Many fans mistook him for a female due to his feminine apperance. *Pre-production notes for SkekEkt refer to him as an artist and interior designer. Jim Henson said "We've never known whether these Skeksis were male or female. We always kind of liked the idea of them being some uncomfortable mixture in between, but the Designer is certainly the most feminine or effeminate.". The Skeksis' love of fashion and luxury helps maintain SkekEkt's position at court. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Muppet Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Fragmental Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief